White Devils
by MariamTiarko
Summary: Something’s wrong with Chrno. He’s acting strange and wants to be left alone. He won’t talk about it and one night, he disappears. Childhood!Memories. Manga Based
1. Sadness

**MT:** This is my very first Chrno Crusade story, please be nice. By the way, it has been edited for grammar mistakes and such.

**Summary: **Something's wrong with Chrno. He's acting strange and wants to be left alone. He won't talk about it and after he's gone to be alone, he disappears.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Chrno Crusade or its characters; they belong to Daisuke Moriyama-san.

**Claimer:** Ximander

**Warning:** OOC'ness, blood, violence

**Chapter 1: **Sadness

Rosette's eyes opened and she sat up in bed. Something was wrong with Chrno, she just knew it.

Rosette Christopher was a sixteen-year-old nun working for the Magdalene Order. The year was 1924 and four years earlier, she made a contract with a demon named Chrno after the demon, Aion, leader of the Sinners, kidnapped her brother, Joshua Christopher. Right now, she lived in the Harvenheit mansion with Azmaria Hendric, Chrno the Sinner, owner of the mansion Satella Harvenheit and the butler Steiner.

Silently, she moved the covers aside, hopped off the bed and walked out of the room she was sleeping in. She walked silently down the hallways until she reached the room where her demon was sleeping. She stopped in front of the door and watched it for a few seconds before she pushed it open and stepped inside.

Rosette's azure eyes scanned the room for the little demon. She did not know how old he was; she just knew he was more than sixty years old and he was in the form of twelve-years-old child. He had the knowledge of an old man (an old human anyway) and even if his form was so small it was still muscular.

The bed Chrno was supposed to sleep in was empty. He was nowhere in sight in the room but the glass doors leading to the balcony were open.

Rosette stepped forwards, reaching the doors and looked through them. She spotted the purple-haired demon lean against the railing. He was shirtless and his hair was still tied into a braid, the yellow ribbon holding it together. He was watching the stars and did not notice Rosette.

Chrno kept his gaze upon the stars. He saw _his_ face appear between them. So many years had passed since the incident, so many things had happened since then. Chrno had been the cause of most of the painful things happening around him. It had all started with _him_. The following years after the incident hadn't much happened until Aion reached the Sacred Legion. After Aion it was Magdalene and then it was Joshua and Rosette.

It looked like a shooting star appeared on the night sky for a few seconds. It disappeared just as fast as it had appeared on the dark, cloud free, star filled, night sky.

Chrno's eyes narrowed slightly then he sighed lowly. Of all the many things he had tried then this was the most ironic thing he had ever done. He was a demon and he was working for the Magdalene Order, people praising the Angels and fighting the Demons. Probably no human had seen an Angel but they still praised them. The humans adored them.

Angels had been walking on Earth in human forms praising about Jesus. Jesus had just been a mere _human!_ The selection of Jesus had been coincidence. It had even been a prank between the Angels. "Fool a human". They had flown around and suddenly spotted woman who just had become pregnant who also happened to be in the belief she couldn't become pregnant! "You're pregnant with the child of God"

Chrno shook his head. The story about Jesus had just been one of many they had been told as hatchlings to laugh at or shake their heads upon. Jesus hadn't had any godly powers; it had only been the Angels who had been forced to follow him everywhere because they had shown themselves to a human and said the son of the lord were to be born. However, as Jesus became older, the Angels used it to their advantage. They had used Jesus to be the Christ, for the human kind to be Christians in the future. They had used Jesus to make the human kind praise Angels and God even more and to fear and hate Demons even more.

Now, Jesus was just some tortured soul in Heaven. A laughingstock to the Angels.

It was disgusting.

Angels weren't what humans thought they were. They were those who had killed _him._ They were demons in white.

No. 'Demons in White' could not describe them. Demons would never sink to the level of Angels. Never.

Nevertheless, no matter how much Chrno was aware of these facts; they didn't make him feel less guilty about all the things there had happened around him.

"…Chrno?"

Chrno snapped out of his thoughts and turned to look at Rosette.

The blonde teen was looking at him with slight worry in her eyes. Chrno was looking so sad, haunted… angry. "You okay?"

Chrno forced a weak smile and nodded "I'm fine, Rosette. Don't worry. Go back to sleep."

Rosette huffed and looked at him skeptically. Chrno didn't look fine, not at all. However, she knew there was nothing to do, not at that time of the night. She sighed deeply and nodded; she still looked at him skeptically as she left the room.

Chrno sighed deeply as he watched the door close after Rosette, and then turned his gaze back to the stars. Did he feel the way Chrno did? Or were his revolution and his plans making him forget?

* * *

Fiore sighed deeply. Her master was nowhere in the beach house. Her master always told if he left the beach house and since he hadn't told he would leave then he had to be on the beach. Stepping out on the balcony, Fiore spotted her white-haired Demon master standing close to the water. He seemed to be watching the night sky "Aion-sama?"

"What?" hissed Aion; an unspoken threat was lying underneath his tone. He didn't turn to look at the doll. He didn't ask for her to come out there and annoy him. Right now he preferred to just be alone.

Fiore took a step backwards "…Nothing…" Might be she was Aion's doll but never had he spoken to her in such a manner in the ten years she had worked for him. He had always treated her nicely, much more nicely than he was supposed to do. She was grateful he treated her like he did even though she didn't deserve it as a puppet.

The maid spun around and retreated back inside the beach house to look out for Joshua and leave her master alone.

Aion turned his head just a tad to see the maid disappear inside the beach house. A sad expression covered his features as he turned his gaze towards the cloud free night sky. So many years had passed since the incident; two hundred and ninety years to be more exact. Almost three centuries. A mere human would never be able to live that long; they barely reached the age of hundred. To demons, those three centuries would almost feel like nothing, like time had just passed by; to others, it felt like an eternity.

Aion gritted his teeth; why couldn't he just forget the damn incident!

He hated the feeling he received this certain time each year. He reached his hand up and pushed his glasses aside to rub his eyes. His brain said he wanted to forget but his heart never would. He couldn't make himself forget no matter how much he tried. Now, his mind would be like this for days. He would be unable to concentrate on the matter before hand.

He wondered if Chrno was in the same state of misery as his was.

* * *

**MT:** There you go! First chapter of White Devils! About five hundred words have been added in this… I think the correct word is _reversed_ version but I'm not sure.

Remember folks! This is pure fiction and **please do leave a review!** It makes me happy :)

Now, as I decided to delete the old version and post the new version, I will remember to give thanks to **Whispering Lotus, Shadow-chan93, glitteredvixen06, AionChrono, foreverboundtopain **and **moonray9 **for reviewing the old version. I hope you'll read and enjoy reading the new version and perhaps review.


	2. Memories

**MT:** Second chapter now edited folks! Thanks to **SharpShooterRizaHawkeye** and **Whispering Lotus** for the reviews :D

**Summary: **Something's wrong with Chrno. He's acting strange and wants to be left alone. He won't talk about it and after he's gone to be alone, he disappears.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Chrno Crusade or its characters; they belong to Daisuke Moriyama-san.

**Claimer:** Ximander

**Warning:** OOC'ness, blood, violence

**Chapter 2:** Memories.

_He carried two small children in his arms, both of them purple haired. They weren't his own children but he felt like they were. He took care of the two of them along with four others. The two he carried at the moment were just those he treasured the most. _

_To the human eye they probably looked like a grandfather with his two grandchildren walking to the beach during the middle of the night. However, what people were able to see were only illusions._

_They were Demons._

_The two children were only at the age of twenty. It would mean adult age for a human but it clearly meant child, for a demon. It was against the rules to bring children under the age of fifty outside the ship Pandemonium; however, the older demon was not one to care about such facts._

_As the three of them reached the beach, the older demon placed the two hatchlings in the sand. He smiled as he watched them run into the ocean until it reached their knees, making their clothes wet. The moon was shining from a cloud free, star filled, night sky. It shone down on them, causing their wet hair to glint._

_The older demon sat down in the sand and watched the small demons play around in the water. Humans weren't threats to them as long they were in human forms as the humans were too stupid to figure out they were demons. Only one thread could reach them here but the older demon knew he could defend the twins in the water._

_The older demon's long silvery hair was tied into a ponytail and reached his ankles. It lay across the sandy ground, almost giving the moon a reflection in it. After Pandemonium had crashed onto earth, lots of older demons had died. He had not been one of them, and at that time he was known as one of the Elder demons. He treasured lost knowledge; he remembered things other seemed to have forgotten or had chosen to forget. He was a tall demon with a golden and a crimson eye. They said demons with two different eye colors had powers most other demons only could dream of. He could not deny those facts were true. He was known by the name Ximander._

_However, no one knew his life soon was to end._

_

* * *

_

Chrno's eyes flew opened as he sat up abruptly in the bed in the room he was sleeping in. He must've managed to fall asleep. The dream had been peaceful; an old, happy memory. Nevertheless, it still felt like one of his worst nightmares.

"Chrno?"

The little demon turned his head to see who had spoken to see. He looked surprised to see Rosette, Azmaria, Satella and Steiner all look at him with concern in their eyes.

"…" Chrno look unsure at them "What's wrong..?" He didn't like the fact that all of them were there.

Satella huffed "What's wrong you ask?" as always her accent was heavy German "Steiner found you unconscious on the balcony! You've been unconscious for hours. We have been unable to wake you."

Chrno didn't answer.

Rosette growled "What do you even think you're doing by worrying us so much!" she grabbed the little demon's cheeks and began pulling at them.

"Sorry" Chrno tried to force a weak smile but it wasn't easy with Rosette pulling at his cheeks "Guess I've been really tired."

Rosette snorted "Why didn't you go to bed then last night? I looked to you!" the blonde nun's grip shifted between harder and looser.

Chrno didn't answer; he just looked away. A sudden feeling of sadness hit him.

Rosette let go of his cheeks. "Chrno?"

"…" Chrno moved away from Rosette "It's nothing;" he hopped of the bed, grabbing the red jacket lying on a chair next to the bed "I'll go for a walk"

Chrno let the four human dumbstruck in the room as he left. He was obviously hiding something that he did not want to share with them, and it caused him pain.

"…" Azmaria turned her gaze away from the door where Chrno just had walked out. Her gaze wandered to Rosette "Why is he so sad..?"

"…" Rosette drew in a deep breath "I don't know," she moved off the bed and walked out on the balcony. She watched Chrno retreating form on the grass when he had come out of the mansion "But I wish I did…"

* * *

"_But he promised!" whined a little female demon, her kitten ears pressed flat against the sides of her head "It should be the best night to study the stars! We can't study the stars from here!" she whined even louder; her hands were balled into small fists while she was jumping up and down._

_A little demon with white hair snorted "Well, he can't. He's in that meeting thing with the other Elders. He's not going to take us anywhere tonight."_

_The amber-eyed of the twin demons look up in thought before a small grin played across his lips "Why don't we just go there by ourselves?_

_The amethyst-eyed of the twins grinned at his brother's idea "That's a great idea! We know we have to be in our human forms and don't talk like we usually would do if humans appear. There's nothing there can or will harm us."_

"_Yay! Then I still get to study the stars!" cheered the little cat demon and clapped her small hands together._

"_You really sure it's a good idea?" asked another girl demon of the group as she wiped some dark red strands of hair away from her eyes. She was sitting next to the white haired boy of the group._

_The last member of the group was also the biggest. He took a deep breath and spoke "I don't think we should do it. Ximander is always keeping his eyes open as if he thinks someone is going to attack. I don't think he has the humans and the rules in mind…"_

"_Don't be such a bore. If there was something else there worried Ximander he would tell us," said the amber-eyed of the brothers and leant against his twin._

"_Right you are, Chrno. Let's go already. The faster we leave the faster we return," said the amethyst-eyed and grinned one of his happy grins._

_The brothers were already on their feet along with the little cat demon. The others exchanging looks and then stood up as well.

* * *

_

A crash sounded throughout half of the beach house as Aion had punched his fist through the wall. He slowly pulled his fist back and spotted his bleeding knuckles. If they just hadn't made that decision. If they had done as Viede had said and hadn't left then Ximander would still be alive.

"Aion-sama?"

Aion slowly turned towards the owner of the voice and looked at the person who back in time had thought they shouldn't have left the ship Pandemonium.

"What's wrong?" Viede looked at his master, his friend. There was a hole in the wall obviously created by Aion. Aion had lost his temper and punched the wall. Why had he done so? He had spoken to Fiore earlier and had been told about Aion's behavior the previous day. Something was bothering their master.

"…" Aion sucked in a deep breath "Nothing you have to worry about." The now white-haired demon licked his dry lips "I will be gone for a few days," he announced and began walking. He had to get out of the beach house and have some time alone. Next time it might be a chest he punched his hand through.

Viede looked skeptic and stopped the Leader of the Sinners before he could get through the door of the room "It is to worry about. Are you beginning to doubt yourself?"

Aion sneered "That is not the problem. I just need some time. _Alone_."

Viede sighed deeply. He did respect Aion but he also did worry about their leader. Nevertheless he let the elder Demon go.

Aion retreated from the beach house in the exact moment Viede moved away from the door. He needed time alone to think about old times as he was unable to push the memories out of his head. His brain kept telling him he wanted to forget and only be the Demon he showed to others; the Leader of the Sinners. However, he couldn't. His heart wouldn't let him.

As he walked out in the darkness and walked on the beach, following the ocean, he took off his glasses and white strands of hair fell into his eyes. Back in time his hair had been purple. He was more than three hundred years old but only about the last fifty-five years of his life had his hair been white. His skin color had been the same as Chrno back then.

He sighed deeply and stopped walking. His gaze wandered to the night sky. The moon had just appeared between the clouds.

* * *

**MT:** I think about two hundred words have been added… Three hundred perhaps. I'm not so sure here.


	3. Unforeseen Capture

**MT:** No reviews? Sad thing. Oh well, here comes the next chapter.

**Summary: **Something's wrong with Chrno. He's acting strange and wants to be left alone. He won't talk about it and after he's gone to be alone, he disappears.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Chrno Crusade or its characters; they belong to Daisuke Moriyama-san.

**Claimer:** Ximander

**Warning:** OOC'ness, blood, violence, death

**Chapter 3:** Unforeseen Capture

_Down on the beach appeared six small forms. One girl sat down on the sand and watched the stars and the moon with an intense gaze. Two of the others ran hand in hand to the sea and played in the water. The fourth lied down next to the first and watched the stars and the moon with her. The two there were left watched their four friends._

"_So, we're here without Ximander for the first time," said Chrno, a sudden unsure expression crossing his face "You don't think he will get angry, do you, Brother?"_

_Aion looked at the night sky for a few seconds then smiled and shook his head "No, I don't think so. He will tell us never to do it again, eventually."_

_Chrno smiled and nodded. Suddenly something caught his attention; a light glint between trees and bushes close to the beach. He turned his head towards it and watched it slowly fade away._

"_Brother?" Aion tilted his head to the side, watching his twin._

"_I'll be back in a few minutes; have to check something," answered Chrno, waving to his brother and then ran towards the trees and bushes._

_Aion watched his brother disappear in between the trees and bushes then turned his attention back to their friends._

_Only few seconds later did a sudden outburst catch the attention of the five small demons on the beach._

"_**LET GO OFF ME!"**__ Chrno was screeching as a pale man with blonde hair and blue eyes clothed in white and with feathery wings lifted him off the ground and flew high into the air. The man was glowing and not going to let go off Chrno any time soon. The little demon struggled to get free but it was useless._

_Aion paled as he saw it; an Angel. An Angel held his brother tight. No more than a second later, even more angels appeared._

"_**RUN!"**_

_Viede ran past Aion, grabbing his arm on the way and pulled him into a run. They had to get away; they didn't stand a chance against Angels. They couldn't help Chrno._

_

* * *

_

Aion stopped his walk and looked around him. He wasn't exactly aware of where he was; he only knew it was somewhere in San Francisco. He sighed deeply, it was already day. He had been walking in his own thoughts for hours. He returned to be lost in his own thoughts; there was no need to try to concentrate on anything else as he knew he would fail in the end.

How had they even been so stupid? Angels were the very first and only thing they were told to be careful about, to be afraid of. They had been told Angels lived in Heaven, a place filled with hurting light. They had been told Angels walked the Earth. The reason to why they weren't allowed to walk between Humans before they were at least fifty was because they could be caught by Angels.

Aion was too lost in thoughts to notice the priest pointing their guns at him.

* * *

_He kicked and screamed and bit and punched and nothing helped. Chrno was unable of getting out of the Angels grip. The Angel flew even higher up in the air with the little Demon until there was a bright flash._

_Chrno squinted as bright light hurt his eyes. He shielded his eyes with his small hands and slowly tried to accustom his eyes to the hurting light. The light was hurting but what were terrifying him were the sounds._

_Pained cries filled the air. The screams and begging surrounded him, they came from every angle. What Humans called Heaven, Paradise; sounded like what they thought were Hell._

_Soon Chrno was dropped to supposedly what was called the ground or floor. Slowly he moved his hands away from his eyes, accustoming them to the bright light. He looked around and his normal tanned skin turned ghostly pale._

_The supposedly white walls and floor were covered in a thick layer of either dry or liquid blood. A long table had all kind of Demon horns lying on it, and lots of them. Demons in all ages were tied to thick poles, chairs, tables, the floor, the walls and hanging from the part of the ceiling there was existing. None of them had their horns. All of them were screaming agony as they were impaled, losing limps and organs, losing huge amounts of blood. They were all screaming in agony as they were dying._

_Chrno's skin color turned paler and paler for each passing second. He crawled backwards, tried to get away but his back hit the wall. There was no way out._

_Humans praised Angels, believed they were pure and helped every living soul existing. Demons were feared and hated and it was believed they were killing and torturing every living being. It was all a lie._

_Demons did mainly exist to destroy but they didn't inflict pain. Their enemies or targets were bound to die a fast and non-painful death. Demons didn't see a reason for their opponents to suffer._

_Angels were tying their opponents down and killed them slow and painful. What about all the Human souls? Chrno had heard screams from every angle when he had been carried. They looked like a single, huge chamber only supposed for Demons. It had to mean all the other screams were the Human souls._

_Sudden movements made Chrno turn his head sharply. The Angel there had been carrying him was leaning against the wall, watching the little Demon while another Angel was walking towards Chrno, his robes bloodstained._

_The Angel carried what looked like a very thin, sharp, golden pole. He looked down at Chrno with sadistic eyes before he stabbed Chrno in the small chest with the object._

_Chrno cried out in pain as he felt the force of changing into his True Form. Chrno felt the blood seep out of the wound and down his chest and stomach as the wound throbbed with pain. Pain oozed through his head as the Angel grabbed his hair and pulled roughly as he dragged the little Demon to a chair and tied him to it._

_Chrno whimpered "Please, let me go." He struggled to get free but it was to no use. The tears began rolling down his cheeks as the last piece of hope decreased. Never had he been so scared and longed to much for his brother, his friends and the demon there was like a father to him; Ximander._

_The pained cries of the other Demons around him hurt even more in his sensitive ears and only showed him less and less hope. All the Demons there had disappeared; it was here they all had ended._

_The Angel just looked down at the little Demon evilly. He let his fingers run across Chrno's temples; Chrno's horns hadn't grown out yet. They first did in the age of thirty._

_Chrno felt his breath caught in his throat. What did the Angel plan to do?_

_A cruel smirk crept onto the Angel's features as his hand moved to Chrno's stomach. Without warning, he pressed his hand through the fabric of Chrno's clothes and through the little Demon's skin. No wound appeared; it was like a ghost going through a wall and causing incredible pain._

_Chrno screamed his lungs out in agony while the tears flooded down his cheeks. Even if a wound didn't appear, he still felt the pain and caused internal damage. Chrno's body gave a violent jerk as his lungs filled with blood and coughed it all up violently._

_The little Demon closed his eyes shut as he cried out in agony again._

_He had to face the facts; he wasn't going to survive._

_

* * *

_

Chrno took a deep breath and closed his eyes tightly. He was walking fast through the crowd of people and held his head bowed. He did not need to have a human noticing the tears rolling down his cheeks and feel a sudden pity for him.

He tried to push away the hallucinating feeling of the pain. The pain had been so violent it had almost driven him mad. He felt like he could fall to his knees and start coughing up blood.

Chrno did not know how many hours he had been walking, or if even a single hour had passed by. Soon, a beach came into his view and walked unconsciously down to it.

* * *

_They ran as fast as their small legs would let them. They had to find _him_._

"_Hold! You are not to pass through here!" Two guards stopped the five small Demons from passing through the enormous doors there led to the meeting where the Elders were; where Ximander were._

"_But you have to let us through!" the only purple-haired* of the group cried. He couldn't lose his brother. He just couldn't._

"_You are not to pass through here," repeated the guard; he had no interest in knowing why the smaller Demons were in so much panic._

_Four of the small Demons exchanged looks and nodded. They were only two guards where they were five children._

_As the purple-haired saw his four friends attacking the guards, he darted forwards and pushed the doors open. His friends were distracting the guards; he had to get to Ximander._

_The arguing inside the room stopped abruptly as the huge doors opened; all gazes turned towards the child running in through the doors. The child ran across the room, directly over to Ximander._

_Ximander's eyes narrowed and he hissed at the smaller Demon in a low tone "Aion! What do you think you're doing!"_

_Aion whimpered; he knew it was wrong to disturb the meeting. On top of that, an Elder wasn't even supposed to have anything to do with the youngsters; youngsters weren't supposed to go to an Elder for help. However, it was too late now; Aion cried out the words "An Angel took Chrno!"_

_Outbursts erupted from everywhere._

"_An Angel!"_

"_What are they doing here!"_

"_Taking a defenseless child!"_

_Ximander did not register any of the other Elders' outbursts; his eyes widened for a few seconds before he leaped from where he stood; he picked Aion up in his arms on the way and darted out of the room._

"_Where were you!"_

_The question already burned inside Aion's mind; the place they had been was where they shouldn't have been. What he didn't know was that the question would burn his mind the rest of his life. "W-we were on the b-beach… Amongst the H-Humans…"_

"_You __**WHAT!**__"_

_Aion whimpered._

_Ximander growled "I __**told**__ you not to go there without me!"_

_As they reached outside where Shader, Genai, Rizelle and Viede had been thrown out by the guards, Ximander simply dropped Aion to the ground before unfolding his wings and shooting into the air._

_Aion whimpered as Ximander dropped him in the rush. He looked up to see the older Demon disappear and took a decision. A decision he would regret the rest of his life._

_Changing into his True form, Aion followed Ximander.

* * *

_

"_Fucking priest…"_ Aion landed on the soft sand of a beach and his wings folded together. He limped towards the water's edge and fell to his knees as he reached it.

The night had turned dark and, as the previous night, the moon was high and clear on the sky. He gazed at his wound and watched the wound heal. The pain flared up inside his chest, burning and tearing apart. He wrapped his arms around his chest and crumbled slight together.

He forced his head to tilt slightly upwards and look at the sky. He could feel he felt it too.

"_Chrno…"

* * *

_

_It was no more salty tears of water running down Chrno's puffy cheeks; it was blood. The blood rising to his head for him to cough up had moved into his nose and lachrymal canals. His normal tanned skin was ghostly pale beneath the fresh blood running across his skin from all his wounds. The pain was so intense and he just wished to die._

_All the Demons Chrno had seen when he arrived at the monstrous place were all gone. Every single of them had died by the hand of the Angels there had been. He was the only Demon still alive at that place. However, he probably wouldn't be for long._

_The little Demon could hear the footfalls of the Angel approaching him again. Perhaps he would have dared to look up if he didn't have such a loss of energy and blood; he could barely keep himself awake any longer. Just to breathe was extremely painful._

_The Angel grabbed Chrno's hair and pulled his head backwards._

_The little Demon whimpered in pain and forced his eyes slight open to look at the Angel. His cheeks were bloodstained from his tears and blood was still trickling out of his mouth. The sharp, bloodstained object in the Angel's hand screamed for more blood, screamed for kill._

…_Was this really the end?

* * *

_

Obviously it hadn't been the end, for Chrno anyway. He was still alive. However, someone else wasn't.

More tears rolled down Chrno's cheeks as he looked up at the shining moon. One of his hands moved up and clenched his shirt above his heart as the pain inside his chest began to burn even more fiercely.

He knew no one was there to answer him but he still spoke "You have it like me, haven't you, Aion?"

* * *

**MT:** I'm such an evil person. And you know what? This chapter has gained about 750 words more!

* If no one has noticed yet, then Aion is purple haired in the memories. He has the same colors as Chrno, except his eyes; they're still violet where Chrno's are amber.


	4. Last Breath

**Summary: **Something's wrong with Chrno. He's acting strange and wants to be left alone. He won't talk about it and after he's gone to be alone, he disappears.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Chrno Crusade or its characters; they belong to Daisuke Moriyama-san.

**Claimer:** Ximander

**Warning:** OOC'ness, blood, violence

**Chapter 4: Last Breath**

_The Angel smirked evilly as it looked down at the little Demon with a bloodlust filled look._

_Chrno whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't want to look at the sharp object in the Angel's hand; he didn't want to see his own life disappear. He felt more tears of blood roll down his cheeks as he saw the memories of his friends, his brother and Ximander flash inside his mind._

_This was it. He was going to die._

"_**LET GO OFF HIM!"**__ roared a strong voice as alarms started sounded throughout whole Heaven._

_The Angel turned his gaze in the direction the voice had come from and was met by a set of claws before he was ripped into pieces._

_Chrno opened his eyes and saw Angel pieces fall to the floor. Coughing, he looked up to see Ximander whom released and picked him up. Chrno wrapped his small arms around the older Demon and cried. Ximander had arrived to save him._

_Ximander held the little Demon close and murmured softly "Calm down Chrno, I'm here, I'm here." He spread his wings and was about to leave Heaven with Chrno when horrible pain zoomed through his body. He dropped Chrno to the ground and fell to his knees as he gripped his horns tightly, "W-what is this?"_

_Chrno hissed in pain when he hit the floor and managed to push himself to his hands and knees. He looked towards his caretaker with fearing eyes "X-Ximander..?" He reached a hand out to grab Ximander's arms when he saw the horrific sight of Angels landing behind Ximander._

_Ximander saw the rapidly growing fear in Chrno's eyes and knew what was going to happen. The next second, he let out a pained cry as one of the Angels ripped off his horns._

_Chrno cried out his name._

_The pain became dull rather quick; however, his powers, his energy and his consciousness did so as well. He could hear voices call out his name _"Voices..?"_ There was only supposed to be one voice calling for him. Ximander had no more time to think about such facts as he was grabbed by the hair and swung into a wall. He landed on the ground and coughed violently. In these conditions he did not stand a chance in fight._

_Aion made a mad dash over to his horrified and wounded brother. He did not blame Chrno for looking so horrified. Blood were smeared all over the falls and the ground, even pieces of meat ripped off other Demons bodies lay across the ground and made the side even more horrific. There were objects and tools to torture and kill lying on desks, rusted by the blood._

_Not only Chrno's face but his whole body was covered in his own blood. He had wounds and cuts everywhere and where the blood didn't cover his skin he was ghostly pale. He coughed up blood and was drained for energy._

_And Ximander…_

_Ximander had become the next on their list._

_Chrno whimpered and clung to his brother as he felt him. His amber orbs watched the Angels and how they advanced at Ximander. He felt like it was his entire fault. He was the cause of Ximander soon dying, and so would Chrno self and Aion too._

_Ximander pushed himself to his hands and knees and tried to get to his feet; however, a hard kick delivered to his stomach made him gasp and crumble together on the cold, blood covered ground. He hissed in pain and tasted the blood as it began to trickle out of his mouth. He was seen as one of the Elders and strongest Demons existing; now he felt weak, dying and helpless._

_The only annoying thing about being a Demon was the horns; if you lost them you were screwed. What about the Angels? You were lucky as Demon if you managed to rip them apart before more Angels appeared to help. The smartest thing to do would be retreat, however, not many Demons wanted to do such a thing, they'd rather fight and die the death they hadn't believe they would suffer. There was no known way to weaken an Angel like a Demon could be weakened._

_A harder kick than the first one was delivered to Ximander's chest and he made contact with the wall. Loud cracks sounded throughout the room as Ximander's ribs broke. He wrapped an arm around his chest and coughed blood._

_Aion felt one of Chrno's tears fall down on his hand and tightened his grip on his brother. He watched as the Angels beat Ximander and it only got worse for each passing second. He had to find a way to protect his brother and to help Ximander. But there was nothing he could do. He was just a child. He felt the fear wash over his body and he tightened his grip on his brother even more._

_Ximander breathed heavily and looked up to see the lot of Angels there surrounded him. He howled in pain as an iron bar slammed against his head and caused the bleeding from his temples to worsen. His life disappeared like his blood. His breath caught in his throat and he desperately tried to fill his lungs with air instead of blood._

_Two of the Angels grabbed Ximander by his arms and pulled him to his feet. The third Angel, the one with the iron bar, slammed the iron bar against Ximander's head again._

_Ximander cringed in pain and gagged as blood trickled out of his mouth. His head hurt and his vision blurred. He felt like losing consciousness without losing it. A sudden pain zoomed through his body and he cried out in agony as an Angel sword impaled his torso and was twisted inside of him. _

_The Angels laughed at the suffering Demon, laughed at his struggles and his outcries._

_Ximander coughed up blood and felt the pain worsen as he moved. His head dropped against his chest as his consciousness disappeared. High pitched sounds soon reached his ears and he forced his head to look up._

_Three more Angels had appeared. One of them stood on a distance, watching. His azure eyes filled with hatred as he watched the Demons. The two other Angels had grabbed Aion and Chrno and lifted them into the air._

_The smaller Demons cried out in fear and struggled to get free without the smallest kind of luck._

_Ximander's eyes widened before his instincts took over._

_His eyes narrowed._

_His fangs bared._

_He growled deeply.

* * *

_

The water felt cool against his dark skin. After all those years and it still came to his mind, those memories. He could forget all about it the rest of the year but when it came to those days.

Aion was still on his knees in the water and watched the moon. He laughed bitterly as he his tear roll down his cheeks. All year round he wished for his brother to join them as one of the Sinners again, but he just wished to have his brother close as a brother in the grieving at that moment.

Aion blinked as another tear rolled down his cheek and smiled a sad and bitter smile "What wouldn't you think if you saw us now, Ximander?"

* * *

_Chrno whimpered and shook as the Angel whom held him pressed his fingers against Chrno's wounded._

_Aion's thoughts left his surroundings as one of the Angel's tore up his side, hip and leg. He screamed in pain and struggled to get free as he felt the blood leak out of his torn side._

_The Angels grinned evilly at the small Demons. The evil grins were still plastered on their faces as their heads left their bodies and fell to the ground._

_Chrno and Aion felt themselves getting dropped only to be caught in the arms of someone else. They looked up to see Ximander pained and pale face. A split-second later they flew into the air._

_The only Angel there had not been ripped into pieces by Ximander had been the one who stood and watched it all._

_The Demons flew at high speed through the place called Heaven. Outside the bloodied room the light shone even brighter and hurt their eyes even more. Angels flew up behind them and hunted them through Heaven. The Angels wouldn't stop hunting them before they had reached Pandemonium._

_Ximander's vision was fuzzy and he was barely able to see where he flew. He could see golden gates in the distance and picked up speed and flew through the gates not long after. The blood leaked from his bleeding temples and he could still spot the Angels in the background. The Angels were still following them as they flew across the oceans on Earth._

_Suddenly, the Angels stopped midair and did not follow the retreating Demons any longer. The Angels refused to cross the boundaries to Pandemonium._

_Ximander dropped Aion and Chrno to the ground as they entered the ship Pandemonium. He took a single step forwards then fell to his knees to further fall completely to the ground. His breathing was ragged and he looked at the smaller Demons._

_Both Aion and Chrno looked helplessly and teary eyed at Ximander. They couldn't believe it. Ximander's normal tanned skin was so ghostly pale._

_Ximander smiled sadly at the brothers and mouthed a "don't worry". Blood trickled out of his mouth and leaked out of his wounds. His golden eyes became dull until they rolled into his head and closed._

_The brothers watched as the Demon whom had cared about them the most stopped breathing._

"_**XIMANDER!"**_

_Most of the Demons running towards them were of the Elders; however, young adults appeared as well. They came running as they heard the smaller Demons cries for the Fallen._

_One of the Elders pushed the twins roughly aside and grabbed the Fallen's to pull it to his feet. When the Fallen did nothing and was just lifeless, the Elder let go off the body. "5:23 AM. Year 1614. Ximander's gone."_

_Aion and Chrno huddled into a corner where Aion held Chrno tight. They cried silently and watched the mess before them. Aion's grip tightened around Chrno as he felt his brother fall unconscious. Aion buried his face in Chrno's hair while his tears streamed down his cheeks.

* * *

_

Chrno sighed sadly; he could feel Aion bury his face into Chrno's purple hair even though Aion wasn't there. It was fifty-five years since they had grieved together. Chrno could far from help the feeling of wanting to be with Aion and grieve. However, it was impossible for them to ever do so again.

Chrno watched as the sun started to rise through half-lidded eyes. It was beautiful and made his heart hurt even more. He wondered how something could be so beautiful at such a painful.

He sighed deeply and turned on his heel. The others had to worry about him so he couldn't stay by the beach any longer. He cast a last sad glance over his shoulder "Goodbye until we meet again, brother."

* * *

Aion moved a hand up to his face and wiped the tears away from his face. He smiled sadly and moved to his feet "I'll see you soon, brother." Then he set off into the air and flew off.

* * *

"Where do you think he is?" asked Azmaria worriedly as she looked up at Rosette.

Rosette didn't answer and didn't move. She didn't know what to answer. She was worried for her little Demon.

Satella sat on the couch and watched the nun and the little Albino. She couldn't wrap her head around how Rosette could trust a Demon but still he always followed and cared for her. It was weird not to see the little Demon run at Rosette's heels. It worried even her.

Steiner stood behind the couch and decided to answer Azmaria's question "A place there makes him feel better," the three females turned to look at him and he explained "Memories seemed to make him sad. I assume he walked off alone to find a place there would make him feel better while he thought things through."

Rosette narrowed her eyes "Are you suggesting we make Chrno unhappy?" She could not tolerate being blamed for such a thing. Might be she was a bit violent sometimes but she would never make Chrno unhappy.

Steiner sighed "No. I'm simply saying people sometimes tend to find help for their sadness by places, animals or objects rather than being with others and talk about it," Steiner's voice became more and more serious for each word "He might not want us to know what's wrong and by that, he keeps to himself."

"…" Rosette shut her mouth closed and sat down on the couch next to Satella. She wanted to know where her little Demon was; she hated to wait and hated to worry even more. She looked at her hands in her lap. "…Where can he be?"

Azmaria and Satella looked sadly at Rosette. They didn't know what to say to make the blonde girl feel better.

"I'm here Rosette"

Rosette, Azmaria, Satella and Steiner turned their heads to see Chrno walked in through the door with an apologetically look on his face.

Rosette's eyes widened slightly before she jumped to her feet and stomped over to Chrno to tackle him to the floor "Where in the world have you been! We've been so worried about you!" she grabbed him by the collar and shook him back and forth.

Chrno smiled sheepishly "I'm sorry Rosette" He was happy to be back between the violent Rosette and the others.

Steiner and Satella smiled at the sight before them. Rosette ways to express her feelings were unusual. She tended to violence and Chrno understood this violence on whatever weird way it was.

Azmaria smiled then turned her gaze towards the window as something silvery caught her attention. She walked over to it and looked out of it but saw nothing. Whatever she had seen was gone.

* * *

On the hill over the Harvenheit mansion stood a person and watched the building. His hair swayed as the air blew past. He watched as the little Albino known as Azmaria Hendric looked out the window. Behind her appeared the Jewel-Summoner, Satella Harvenheit along with her butler Steiner. The nun, Rosette Christopher appeared on one side of Azmaria, while Chrno the Sinner appeared on the other.

The person looked from the five in the window to a spot brighter than the others on the cloud free, sun shining sky. His eyes narrowed at the sight.

* * *

**MT:** What an evil person I am to stop the whole story here and say that's it for this time. No more chapters will be added. There is a "sequel" called 'It's Not Over' between the bunch of stories I have BUT that will be deleted sometime in the near future (just so you know it) and then I plan to create a true sequel to this story there will be set after Chrno and Aion's final fight in Pandemonium (remember this is all manga based)

Now, **please do leave a review, as I, the author, loves reviews.**

**No one will hate you for reviewing, you will only be loved. Con-crit critism is welcome too :)**

If you have no idea what to write in the review, then it would be nice to know what you think was good and what was bad about the story. What do you think is a mistake, how well is it written? All that stuff is always good to write in a review and the biggest part of authors appreciate it.


End file.
